


Incluso cuando resulta demasiado

by Middleinthenight21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Desarrollo, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, History, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, amistad, vida
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleinthenight21/pseuds/Middleinthenight21
Summary: Colección de One-Shot interconectados con capítulos basados en las etapas de la vida de Reyna. Estudio de personaje pre-serie y posibles spoilers de la saga. . Si amas a Reyna, esta es tu historia. Tributo a Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.La vida de Reyna no había sido fácil, tuvo que creer muy rápido, pero si tuviera que narrarla nunca encontraría las palabras. Su memoria había vuelto atrás como un disco en reverso, y entonces los recuerdos la habían nublado. Estaba ahí, lo recordaba todo muy bien."Lucha, Reyna"—No puedo, mamá—susurró. Nunca escuchó la voz de su madre, ni siquiera la había visto alguna vez en su vida, escucho sobre Bellona en historias, libros y relatos''





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! XD
> 
> He oído por ahí que no se puede escribir sin sangrar y es la pura verdad, mientras escribía este capítulo tuve que volver a releer partes de la saga de ''LOS HEROES DEL OLIMPO'', información sobre Reyna, remover la historia de la familia Ramírez de Arellano y Puerto Rico, sin contar con las horas de insomnio escribiendo donde en las mañanas quería hacerme un ovillo y dormir hasta la próxima semana. Literal, sufrí armando la historia.
> 
> Este es mi primer fic de Reyna. Ella es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos de todos los tiempo, no me había topado con una historia que contara su vida, más que one-shot, historias desde que iniciaba en el campamento Júpiter y siendo sincera Reyna lo merece, su historia es conmovedora. La chica ha pasado por mucho.
> 
> Ella merece más fans, así que me prometí a mí misma que podía contar su vida y más importante (Redoble de tambores)… ¡Reivindicar a Reyna delante de mi hermana! XD
> 
> Sí ella está leyendo esto: ¡Lo hice, perra! Te quiero :3 y prometo enfocarme en el camino correcto…TÚ SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO ;)
> 
> Quiero darle un agradecimiento a un amigo que tuve la suerte de conocer en un grupo de WhatsApp, que me animo a que simplemente lo hiciera ¡Gracias, John Green! Y a cualquiera de los chicos del grupo: ¡Los amo, chicos! Ustedes son los mejores.
> 
> Esto significa mucho para mí porque Reyna representa más que un simple personaje, me identifico mucho con ella; y me genera inspiración.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, y únicamente a su malvado escritor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologo

"El fuego quemaba su cara, su rostro era una pintura barroca de luces y sombras. La tela morada y dorada se sentía fría en su mano. Un ancla gélida.

Mientras era blanco de todas las miradas, trataba de ver a través de su propia laguna invisible. El dolor y demostrarlo podían ser dos gotas de distintos estanques, algunos podían reflejarlo y expresarlo con toda la libertad del mundo dejando que los otros los vieran rasgar sus vestiduras y echar tierra sobre sus cabezas, otros lo escondían cual tesoro bajo llaves, enterrándolo en las profundidades para nunca mostrarlo. Ella pertenecía a ese grupo.

Su vida se reprodujo en su memoria igual que un recuento averiado, un disco viejo que había dejado que juntara polvo y suciedad echándose a perder; si tuviera que narrarla no, nunca encontraría las palabras. Su memoria había vuelto atrás como un disco en reverso, y entonces los recuerdos la habían nublado, el tiempo estaba paralizado como muerto.

El viento calló.

El fuego se redujo a una imagen lejana, desprovista del calor y vida.

Las miradas perdieron peso, convirtiéndose en una estampa triste.

Ella estaba ahí.

Lo recordaba todo muy bien".


	2. Inocente

"Inocente"  
***  
El primer recuerdo de su padre estuvo teñido de rojo. Él había gritado y golpeado su cabeza contra un vidrio, los cristales cayeron al suelo en una lluvia plata y carmín, logrando que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Hylla que cosía la muñeca de su hermana menor gritó y corrió.

Se había quedado en el suelo congelada viendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre tirado con la frente cortada en una larga línea. La sangre fluía en delgados hilos manchando las baldosas, y estuvo segura que estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en la esquina de sus ojos y su garganta raspó luchando por dejar escapar un sollozó.

Hylla levantó la vista, sus ojos se habían endurecido y comprendió que no debía llorar. El nudo en su garganta dejó de apretar y aspiró una cuantiosa cantidad de aire para consolarse a sí misma.

—Reyna, trae un trapo—La voz de su hermana no flaqueó ni se vaciló. Ella asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, le echó una mirada a su padre herido y corrió a la cocina.

En su interior se despertó una admiración por su hermana, quería ser tan fuerte y tener esa fortaleza. La cocina era enorme y antigua, un cuarto pintado en blanco y madera; su padre había renovado toda la hacienda llevándola a la modernidad, sin embargo conservó los muebles y la mayoría del decorado de la antigua cocina, probablemente sabía que no la usaría mucho.

Mientras intentaba mojar un trozo de la tela en un cuenco en esmero se percató de que el temblor en sus manos había desaparecido por completo, ahora sólo quedaba un miedo silencioso, como un monstruo que se esconde debajo de su cama.

Corrió con diligencia. Sus cortas e infantiles piernas tropezaban entre sí más atenta a ayudar que en rescatar el litro de agua que llevaba consigo.

Su hermana lo tomó sin palabras. Ella acaba de cumplir los doce por lo que declaraba el derecho de entender más, no había entendido sus palabras o la frecuencia que la alejaba de su papá tirando de su brazo y enseñándole a guardar silencio si estaba cerca; hasta hoy.

Ese día, aprendió dos cosas: Hylla la protegía, y último estaban solas en esta enorme casa, lo que significaba que también tenían que cuidar de su padre.

Entre ambas cargaron a su papá a un sofá blanco donde lo atendieron. Recordaba a la perfección el peso de su cuerpo amenazando con aplastarla, su piel helada bajo su toque y la forma en que la sangre caía sobre el cuero.

La sangre diluida en el agua manchó sus manos en una mezcla rosa de aroma metálico y salado. Los pedazos se astillas y trozos de vidrio se retorcían por su cabello, rostro y cuello. Hizo un esfuerzo por quitar todo, pinchando sus dedos trató de pensar en las espinas de las rosas en el jardín, que en extirpar incrustaciones de la piel.

La cara de su padre no se inmutó cuando arrancó un trozo de vidrio que se aferraba a su frente. Por primera vez tarareó para alguien más, que para sus silenciosas e inertes muñecas.

Retorció el trapo escurriendo cualquier exceso y capturó una nueva gruesa gota espesa que escapó entre la cicatriz. Memorizó el rostro apacible del hombre, no se parecía en nada al padre ceñido, silencioso y ausente que caminaba por la casa murmurando para sí mismo en su propio mundo.

Tenerlo frente a ella, le pareció ver a una criatura inocente, alguien que no era consciente de sus actos, pero lo que la despertó de su realidad que estaban solas. Hylla y Reyna debían cuidarse solas, pero más importante también tenían que velar por su padre.

La cara dorada de su padre estaba marcada por líneas de preocupación que se traducían en arrugas que contraían su rostro. Sus facciones eran masculinas y cuadradas, lucía como un galán de telenovelas gastado por el tiempo.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello de medianoche empapado por escarcha afilada. Miles de agujas se clavaron en sus yemas, por una vez las dejó atravesarla. Ya después se lamentaría.

—Voy a barrer los pedazos de vidrio—Su hermana mayor se había quedado atrás, relegándole en silencio el papel de atender a su padre. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, su cabello se pegó a su cara y su labio inferior temblaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sus ojos atravesaron a su padre, y su expresión se arrugó como un puño.

Lo estaba reprobando. Recriminando sus habilidades como padre, sabía que ella había querido gritarle, pero su cara era una falacia cínica, una nota en blanco.

Escapó hacia la cocina y Reyna ya no le prestó atención.

Ese día creció.

Cayó de su nube de sueños e ignorancia que su hermana la mantenía suprimida, se sentía como si le abrieran la puerta de la jaula y saliera. No había esa sensación de libertad, sino el susurro de la incertidumbre.

No estaba segura que tomó una buena decisión. Cuando miró a su padre pensó que no había escapado, la habían cogido desprevenida y arrancado de su rincón de comodidad para enfrentarse al mundo.

Nunca más volvió a jugar con su muñeca, ella junto polvo hasta que su vestido se rompió, y perdió color.  
***  
La mariposa voló con sus alas turquesa. El pequeño insecto se dio vueltas por el aire, disponiendo de la libertad del mundo.

Reyna abrazó sus rodillas mirando fijamente el pequeño animal. Las tejas de la hacienda presionaban sus piernas, su vestido verde se arrugaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Aún en la noche hacía calor, la humedad se pegó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Observó la calle Fortaleza, su piso empedrado y gastado. Oyó el croar de las ranas, el llamado de los loros a la lejanía y los grillos en su canto susurrado.

El aroma del mar hacia que le aire fuera un trago a humedad salada.

—El gato pequeño se mudó hace mucho tiempo de su casa—El animal era una bola en blanco y café, como cuando le añadía más leche a su chocolate. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír—. Empacó su maleta, decidió guardar el pescado frito...

Hylla se retorció en una carcajada burlona.

— ¿Cómo empacas pescado frito?

—No me interrumpas—Le advirtió con una sonrisa—. Guardó el pescado frito que hacia su tía, ese que le añadía extra limón—Su hermana volvió a reír—. Entonces, se despidió con un beso de sus hermanas y hermanos, para seguir mejores sueños.

Los ojos de Hylla se volvieron ausentes, enfocados esa delgada línea entre la tierra y el cielo. Podía ver como sus pensamientos escapaban, la parte egoísta de Reyna quería que se quede, retener tanto sus piernas para anclarla a estar con ella, pero ahora tenía catorce años y estaba creciendo.

No podía ser egoísta.

Reyna apenas cruzaba los ocho años, y le aterraba conocer la vena rebelde en su hermana. La asustaba un día despertar y no encontrarla en su cama, que la dejé sola en esa mansión enorme con su padre.

Su padre...

Había estado más cauteloso que nunca, conspirando en espejos, revisando las ventanas y asustándose de su sombra. Las últimas semanas se había negado a comer, su ropa caía por su cuerpo como bolsas y su piel antes de un bronceado natural se había convertido en un verde pálido. Le parecía ver un cadáver.

En la comodidad del techo podían tener paz. Un espacio en la ansiada calma.

Cuando volvieron a la hacienda a la hora de la cena, ocupó su lugar como siempre manteniendo la espalda recta y las manos apretadas comprimiendo la falda de su vestido. Trata de no mirar a su padre, que estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa. Una de sus grandes manos golpea la mesa en toques insaciables con sus dedos, tal si contará el tiempo.

Le parece que es el sonido más molesto que haya escuchado. Nunca sabe qué lado de su padre va a encontrar hoy, a veces descansa en su silla en el patio totalmente enfocado en el cielo, otros días se pasea buscando de habitación en habitación quemándose en la ansiedad. Esos días la asustan, cada pequeña pisada, voz o sonido lograba alterarlo, gritaba por los pasillos rompiendo ventanas hasta que sus manos se vuelven charcos rojo de sangre y hueso.

Julián se retuerce en la silla oliendo el aire perfumado por la comida que ambas habían hecho.

Cuando Hylla apareció con una fuente lista para servir. La sonrisa en su juvenil rostro demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de su trabajo, después de desagradables intentos terminaron volviéndose expertas en repartirse tareas.

Reyna corrió a la cocina para depositar un pedazo fresco de pan.

Hylla sirvió en tres platos, reservando la porción con más abundancia de vegetales para su padre.

La comida había estado silenciosa como era costumbre.

Esa tensión que erizaba su espalda aún se mantenía a flote, se convencía que sólo existían ella y su hermana, que su padre era su familia y no había nada que temer sobre él. Todo estaba bien.

Podían ser una familia.

Entonces, sucedió Hylla se había puesto de pie para cortar el trozo de pan. El cuchillo brillando en su pequeña mano.

Su padre golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que los platos saltaron. La sopa salpicó el vestido de Reyna manchando el mantel en una cascada caliente.

— ¡Hylla deja eso ahora mismo!—Él se había puesto de pie y avanzado hasta su hermana que pálida sostenía la herramienta sin saber qué hacer. Quería gritarle, protegerla y exigir que la dejara tranquila, sin embargo se pegó a su silla en un intento de buscar protección —. ¡Esto es un arma!—Le quitó con brusquedad el cuchillo y lo presionó tan fuerte que pegaron un salto cuando el sonido retumbó por las paredes—. ¿¡Quieres morir?! Sin nosotros Roma caerá, se hundiera—Tomó las manos de Hylla. Por primera vez le pareció ver un poco de cariño, fue como una estrella fugaz. Parpadeó y desapareció de su vista.

Él hizo algo más intimidante. Tomó el mantel que habían escogido para esa cena con tanto esmero de una vieja habitación y tiró, todo cayó al piso como un tornado de utensilios.

La olla cayó derramando por el suelo el resto de la sopa.

— ¡Su madre me lo dijo!—gritó. Golpeó su puño contra la pared lastimando sus nudillos, dejó un hueco de madera vacía —. No podemos confiar en nadie, no hay nadie en el mundo—Su voz fue bajando de nivel—. Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros.

Se fue murmurando incoherencias.

Reyna apenas pudo respirar antes de que su hermana cayera sobre su silla tapando su cara con sus manos. Corrió alcanzando su lugar, el piso estaba regado de sopa, flores y cucharas.

No sabía qué hacer.

Hylla la había protegido, si ella corría entonces la empujaba para que hallará un escondite antes. La espalda de su hermana bajaba y subía en respiraciones, le pareció escuchar un sollozo, pero descartó la idea enseguida. Hylla no lloraba. Nunca.

Vio sus antebrazos donde las manos de su padre se habían posado. Sus dedos estaban marcados en elevaciones rojas, imprimió su mano en el cuerpo de ella, como si dejará una huella eterna.

Necesitaban irse. Huir lejos donde su padre no las encontrarán, pero había levantado la mirada, sus ojos oscuros estaban húmedos por las lágrimas no derramadas e hinchados, sin siquiera haber descendido una sola lágrima.

—Ayúdame a limpiar, Reyna—Su voz era tela rasgándose. Sonaba como si fuera a romperse ahora misma si volvía a hablar y antes de que pudiera pensar levantaba el mantel, arrastrándolo hasta la cocina donde entre ambas botaron cualquier cosa que hubiera adentro. Era una forma de olvidar esta noche, de limpiar con brusquedad sus rostros y reunir fuerzas para la próxima vez.

Tardaron una hora entera en limpiarlo todo.

A la hora de ir a dormir la casa estaba fría, algo inusual para la temperatura que se percibía en al aire libre.

Después de cepillar sus dientes había vuelto a la habitación que compartía con su hermana. Envuelta en una camisa grande que perteneció a Hylla caminó por los oscuros pasillos, los cuadros y fotografías estaban alzados en las paredes como un museo. A su padre le gustaba hablar sobre su ascendencia sin importar si estuviera acompañado o no, y Reyna oía cada palabra desde un rincón oscuro temerosa de ser descubierta e interesada por la historia de su familia. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que se lo estaba narrando a la luz de una lámpara por la noche antes de dormir.

Conocía a cada personaje, a los retratos antiguos de dudosa procedencia que mostraban ilustraciones a tinta poco claras. Sus historias se habían incrustado en su memoria.

Descalza quiso que una manta gruesa la abrigue. Se abrazó a sí misma, y camino con incertidumbre cuidando de cualquier paso alienígena.

Quizás su padre andaba por los alrededores...

No, ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago e hizo que se pusiera aún más alerta.

Escuchó un paso.

Dos.

Luego, tres.

La hacienda era un laberinto lleno de habitaciones y salones, los pequeños armarios daban a escaleras sin fin. Lo que más le había molestado a Reyna era lo anticuado del lugar, el polvo parecía nunca desaparecer y la madera crujiente bajo sus pies.

Tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por reunir valor.

No había razón para tener miedo. No podía haber nada, además hace años dejó de temer a la oscuridad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una puerta siendo abierta. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, y su estómago se removió en su lugar. Sintió el grito formándose en su garganta.

Tapó su boca antes de que pudiera gritar.

Una figura azulada brillante atravesó una pared, pasando hacia el jardín sin siquiera detenerse a mirar.

Retrocedió cayendo de espalda hacia atrás, un sonido sordo perforó la tranquilidad como una aguja. La figura correspondía a una mujer, su vestimenta pintoresca; su cabello en un elegante recogido y portaba un vestido que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Reconoció su cara por uno de los retratos. La belleza de Catalina Ramírez de Arellano había despertado admiración en toda la isla, pero fue su inteligencia y su temperamento indomable lo que la catapultó a la fama. Catalina era poseedora de la herencia de una de las familias más respetables de Puerto Rico, por lo que los hombres se colaban para robar su corazón.

Ninguno lo hizo.

Había gritado, echado a cualquiera que se acercará y pateado a sus pretendientes. Se hizo conocida como una dama detestable entre los hombres, durante su vida se dedicó a hacer grande a la hacienda; ella fue la que amplió sus tierras, compró propiedades y trabajó los recursos. Convirtió la hacienda de un hogar enriquecido a toda una demostración de poderío, elegancia y fortuna.

Su fantasma era tan intimidante como la oscuridad de su retrato. Ella desprendía una presencia predominante, incluso siendo transparente mantenía una postura perfecta, sus manos unidas en la parte delantera.

Tuvo que anclar sus piernas en el suelo para mantenerse en pie.

Giró de forma brusca, sus pasos retumbando contra la madera. No se dio la vuelta a mirar, sólo reconocía como corría su corazón sofocado en su pecho, parecía un gran tambor que impedía que pudiera oír algo más.

Reyna huyó directo a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta atrás de sí, su hermana no se movió de su lugar; ella tenía un libro en sus manos.

Quería hablar, gritar y buscar consuelo. Algo la detuvo, la pequeña voz de orgullo la obligó a conservar un poco de su dignidad, la convenció que Hylla se reía si le contaba que había visto un fantasma por muy nítido que haya sido. Por mucho que le gustará y se esforzará por ser tomada enserio, aún era una niña.

¿Cuál era el peso de la palabra de una niña?

—Ya acuéstate—Su hermana no levantó la vista. Su voz aburrida y plana libre de tristeza, aunque se lucía como si acabará de colocarse una armadura endeble—. ¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta?

Vaciló por un momento, y después obedeció.

Su habitación era un lugar peculiar. En la remodelación de la finca esta era una de las habitaciones que menos había tocado. Las ventanas decoradas en un estilo colonial enmaderado, las paredes color tierra parecían una extensión del piso y las camas de dosel no eran nada vistosas, se sospecharían que en esta habitación no pertenecía a dos niñas.

En su pijama, acolchada por una delgada manta podía sentir cada ruido, el murmullo aumentaba y disminuía; le pareció oír voces de hombres, mujeres y ancianos. Su propio temor la perseguía, dando sobresaltos por cada pisada lejana.

En la oscuridad de una noche de verano estaba sentada en su cama, observando el viento perfumado por las rosas desordenadas que crecían en el patio entre las fuentes y árboles de frutos tropicales levantar la cortina. Sí la veía lo suficiente podía imaginarla como la falda de Catalina, su...

Todo está en tu mente, se repitió interrumpiendo la línea de su pensamiento.

Abrazó sus rodillas jugando con la sábana.

La cortina sería la cola de una novia, las nubes cambiantes, el rocío cayendo sobre los prados, el cristal resplandeciendo en candelabros o, la capa de un salvador. Ni que hablar, la capa sería suya.

Pero esta noche no había un salvador, no era su propia heroína; era una niñita asustada con el presentimiento de que su mundo obscuro estaba a punto de ser invadido.  
***  
Las siguientes semanas, Reyna vio al menos dos fantasmas cada noche. Las figuras se paseaban por la casa susurrando y confabulando en una sola voz, parecían inclinarse hacia un sólo lugar: La habitación de su padre, los lugares que visitaba durante el día, lamían sus pisadas y se reunían hablando en su oído.

Su padre compró cámaras, reunió armas y volvió a resucitar en sus posiciones el armamento que habían presumidos los Ramírez de Arellano por décadas: dagas, espadas, sables, lanzas y flechas. Cerró el acceso al interior de la finca, observó por las ventanas buscando entes invisibles, revisó mapas y planeó estrategias descabelladas.

Julián Ramírez-Arellano nunca había sido una figura paternal presente ni cariñosa, pero les había puesto más atención analizando sus movimientos, oyendo sus palabras y gritándoles si desaparecían demasiado tiempo de su vista.

Los fantasmas se hicieron presentes en la noche. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Si Hylla lo notó no hizo nada para expresarlo, en su lugar se convirtió en una figura delgada perdiendo peso y adquiriendo arrugas de preocupación; parecía que un enorme peso estuviera sobre su espalda.

Durante el día limpiaban y ordenaban la finca lo mejor que podían.

Esa tarde de domingo limpiaban la sala principal. El número de utensilios había aumentado, ahora tenían mapas, armas y actas acumulados en los rincones más profundos de los muebles.

Reyna se había parado encima de un banco intentando alcanzar cada esquina difícil.

Su tarea era simple, mientras su hermana se encargaba de las telarañas que se acumulaban en el techo, ella quitaba el polvo con un suave plumero.

Estrechó los ojos al no alcanzar una daga plata que descansaba sobre un mapa añejo, la esquina de sus hojas raídas por el tiempo, y juró que aun faltando diez centímetros para alcanzarlo, lo haría.

Dio un salto torpe.

Su pie resbaló aferrándose al mueble, el sonido hueco rebotó contra el silencio abrumador y escuchó el grito ahogado de su padre; se puso de pie, como si saliera disparado del sofá.

Reyna no supo que hacer. Nunca fue el blanco de un ataque de su padre, sostuvo su plumero con manos temblorosas cuándo sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos oscuros de su progenitor se estrecharon, prometiendo violencia.

¿Qué va a hacerme?

—Ve a la habitación —Hylla susurró rompiendo la tensión. Su voz fue el ancla que la había aferrado a la tierra, la vocecita de la razón y su salvación.

Su padre no retrocedió en su ira, se dividió entre ambas.

— ¿Qué pretenden?—Les gritó. Sus manos volaron hacia su cabello mezclado entre chocolate y gris. Las bolsas negras bajo de sus ojos tenían más potencia—. ¡¿Dónde están sus armas?!

Ambas se miraron. Hylla avanzó, su espalda pegada contra la pared aproximándose para cubrir a su hermana.

—No tenemos armas, padre.

Entonces, Julián se quebró y todo pasó muy rápido, gritó dando alaridos, recitó la profecía una y otra vez como un mandamiento cruel arrojando cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance: vasos, cuchillos de poco filo, lápices, y sillas.

La chica la había tomado del brazo arrastrando su cuerpo antes de que un vaso colisione en su dirección. El vidrio estalló por todas partes cubriendo el suelo.

Mientras corrían hicieron esfuerzos para evitar ser alcanzadas por una silla que voló sobre sus cabezas. Los gritos de su padre se convirtieron en ecos distantes, pero sabían que lo volverían a ver.

Cuando alcanzaron su habitación se mantuvieron en silencio protegiendo la puerta. Las piernas de su hermana temblaban, y sus manos se aferraban con precariedad a la puerta queriendo hacer presión sin lograrlo. Aún se mantenía en guardia, sus ojos eran decididos y entregados.

Ella la había protegido...

—Lo sien...

— ¡Hylla!—Gritó su padre. Golpeó la puerta con su puño tan fuerte que las tambaleó—. ¡Reyna! No salgan de sus habitaciones, ¿Me oyeron? ¡No salgan! Bellona dijo que debíamos permanecer, ella dijo...

Y se perdió.

Las hermanas cayeron al suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos débiles. Suspiraron y se miraron buscando heridas donde no las había, moretones en pieles suave y sofocando sus respiraciones desbocadas.

Después del alivio las sobrecogió el coraje y la impotencia. Su padre no era más que alguien demente, un hombre esclavo de su mente que bien podría lastimarlas si quería y no podrían hacer nada.

Eso removió algo dentro de Reyna. Se suponía que los padres amaban a sus hijos, se preocupaban de su felicidad y seguridad; daban parte de sus vidas para que alcancen sueños y lo único que sentía era la enorme presión que la aplastaba, como si cargará con una enorme roca. Podía deslizarla de su espalda por un rato, dejarla en su lugar en la oscuridad, mas eventualmente la reacomodaría y volvería a la rutina.

Ya no estaba segura de que querer enfrentar la rutina.  
***  
Ese día la plaza del mercado era un edificio antiguo sacado de la colonia, que coleccionaba a pequeños puestos de cualquier tipo. Le pareció ver un millar de colores, la gente se gritaba una a otra los precios, ofertas y lanzando chistes a los feriantes vecinos.

Era una explosión.

Hylla se paseó cargando una gran bolsa comprando todo lo que necesitaban para la semana. Los vendedores les ofrecían sus mejores productos llamándolas por términos cariñosos.

El día era un horno prendido, y el sol era una amenaza. Los rayos se colaban en hilos de fuego, que derretían la piel de Reyna.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida las hermanas cargaban una bolsa envueltas en sudor deseando una tarde en la playa o simplemente una ducha helada.

Un vendedor de piraguas estaba instalado a las afueras de la plaza del mercado. El hombre cargaba vasos con hielo molido llenándolos de delicioso sirope pegajoso de sabores, casi sintió en su garganta el delicioso hielo tan dulce que asqueaba a Hylla, pero tenía una debilidad por todo lo dulce.

Estuvo tentada a suplicar por un poco, como los otros niños, pero era consciente que no contaban con mucho dinero y se tenía que guardar para comestibles, ropa y artículos.

—Elige el sabor que tú quieras—Hylla presionó unas monedas sobre su palma. Su expresión apartada y distante, pero la conocía para saber que no era alguien de demostraciones de afecto, y que agradecer estaba de más.

Asintió.

Fue corriendo hacia el piragüero, y le pasó un dulce sabor uva. El hielo molido sobresalía en una pequeña pirámide morada, que escurría hasta acumularse en la base.

— ¡Disfrútalo, boricua!—La despidió el vendedor con una sonrisa.

Compartieron el dulce hasta llegar a la finca donde reunieron todo el valor que pudieron en la entrada. Abrieron la puerta principal con delicadeza, ese día su padre había agregado una nueva cerradura.

Julián se encargó de revisar mapas de la finca, estudiando centímetro a centímetro el perímetro. En ocasiones ingresaba a su habitación para desordenar cada una de sus pertenencias en busca de armas o amenazas.

Los fantasmas atravesaban paredes, se colaban en sus reflejos y se paseaban por los jardines. Reyna se estremecía cada vez que veía a uno a los ojos, sus ojos eran vacíos y oscuros, como la noche misma.

Cuando estaba sola le susurraban en la nuca, su aliento frío estremecía cada uno de sus sentidos; la convertían en alguien asustadiza que no encontraba un refugio. No había sitio que se pudiera liberar de ellos, si pudiera pagar para espantarlos con un movimiento de su mano ya ofrecería todo lo que tuviera. Sus antepasados cotilleaban a sus espaldas, juzgándola por ser hija de Bellona "La hija de la diosa", " La semidiosa", "La prueba de que prevaleceremos para toda la eternidad". Era un experimento, algo con un resultado vigilado.

Alrededor de su hermana se alejaban, sin prestarle mucha atención, pero a ella la perseguían por los pasillos, atravesaban su cuerpo dejando una sensación de sofocación y se le aparecían en los lugares y momentos menos oportunos. Los odiaba, a cada uno de ellos.

—Hermana, tenemos que recoger la fruta de los árboles —Hylla se colocó un delantal y cargó una gran fuente. Parecía mayor de lo que era, su cabello nocturno estaba recortado por sus hombros—. Deja las cosas en la cocina.

En el jardín mientras se encargaba de trepar entre las ramas, ayudada por una escalera, un cuchillo en el bolsillo de su delantal que apenas abrazaba su cintura y un largo palo con un gancho para alcanzar la fruta más alta pensaba en todo.

En su padre, en Hylla que luchaba por protegerla en medio de su propio temor y en ella misma que temía de lo que la acechaba en la soledad.

La situación la estaba ahogando, sentía que cada día tenía que luchar para mantener la cabeza por encima del agua.

Los ataques habían aumentado. No podían levantar la voz, correr por la hacienda, mover objetos demasiado fuerte o desaparecer de su vista por mucho tiempo, o siquiera un poco de tiempo.

No.

Julián les arrojaba tazas, sillas, cuadros y fotografías; y los fantasmas se hicieron más frecuentes apareciendo en el día. Se reunían alrededor de su padre, como un gran comité, sin despegarse un sólo minuto mientras avanzaba por los pasillos lo veía charlar con sus antepasados muertos, delgado-la ropa caía como un saco sobre su cuerpo, su cara estaba puntiaguda y sus muñecas eran anillos-, pálido y delirante.

Tragó saliva.

Incluso si tenía problemas paternos quería arroparlo, sanar su espíritu roto y alejar sus demonios.

Reyna se paseaba de rama en rama aventando la fruta a su hermana que hacia esfuerzos para recolectarla, le arrojó: Pajuil, guamá, jobo y guanábana.

Mientras preparaban la cena oían a su padre gritar en la sala, golpeaba la mesa y trataban de ignorarlo. Ambas estaban nerviosas, cada vez se volvía más insostenible, había días enteros que se negaba a probar bocado a no ser que observará y supervisará como preparaban la comida; sospechaban que no estaba durmiendo, pero no podían confirmarlo porque los fantasmas acampaban a las afueras de su habitación como guardias; su padre menos las iba a dejar entrar, ya que ese era el lugar donde planeaba y no quería revelarles nada.

Tenían miedo que la falta de su sueño y comida pudiera matarlo. Despertar un día y encontrarlo tirado nada más que un cadáver.

Ellas lo amaban, aún con sus defectos, incluso si querían escapar de su dominio; no podrían dejarlo solo.  
***  
Una noche huyeron al festival de música Casals. El clamor las hizo olvidar por un momento de su situación familiar, Hylla apretó su mano sobre la suya y se vio en medio de la multitud como una niña impactada por el mundo que apenas conocía.

No pudo olvidar la sensación que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero la euforia y alegría de la gente la transportó a otra parte. Su hermana gritó, saltó y bailó; nada importaba, por un rato podía ignorar pensar en la ira de su padre.

Cuando volvieron el cuento volvió a su final.

Aparecieron por el patio, se escabulleron hacia su habitación ingresando por el pasillo, exhaustas y con el corazón rebosante. Se arrastraron hacia sus camas con dificultad.

Reyna se quedó mirando el techo recordando el ritmo de una melodía. Sus dedos tamborileaban en su estómago.

—Fue maravilloso —expresó.

Su hermana soltó una risa. Su suave sonrisa iluminó sus ojos, y sus manos acostumbradas a ese temblor miedoso que la acompañaban cada día fue despejado.

— ¡Hylla y Reyna!—Gritó su padre. Su voz fue un bramido, el rigor de un dictador. Se miraron asustadas—. ¡Vengan aquí, ahora!

Su hermana fue la primera en ponerse de pie, la sombra de preocupación volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Apretó sus puños en el borde su vestido. Sus manos estaban tan sudadas que su textura se asemejaba a las resbaladizas escamas del pescado.

Cuando lo vieron estaba sentado en el sofá, su postura recta y su cara huesuda mostraba su ceño fruncido. Bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, parecía un espectro sacado de las pesadillas, un predador que estaba a punto de saltar sobre sus presas sin que ellas lo vieran venir.

Casi se sobresaltó al verlo. Su tez era tan clara que podría ser confundido por un cadáver, sus mejillas estaban hundidas, sus labios resecos y sus ojos, por los dioses, sus ojos eran dos lóbulos ónix que sobresalían de su cara.

Sus pierna se movía inquieta en su lugar y sus manos acariciaron su pecho, un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba nervioso. No necesitó pensar demasiado, él recibió una herida de metralla en el pecho y el hombro en Irak cuando era un soldado que le había ocasionado graves secuelas psicológicas, pero fue su amor y obsesión con Bellona lo que lo terminó por destruir por completo.

Reyna nunca había escuchado de la boca de su padre la historia, más que rastros vagos y delirantes, pero su hermana sabía todo. Hylla le narró todo, una noche cuando le entregó el anillo de la antorcha y la espada que guardaba de los ojos de su padre.

Lo único que tenía de su madre.

Si se enteraba que lo tenían, podría enojarse.

El cuerpo de su hermana se puso frente al suyo, en un escudo humano. Ella quería que se enfoque en sí y eso la enojó.

Hylla difícilmente se podía defender a sí misma.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

Su voz fue como la seda, aunque su rostro demostraba que estaba reprimiendo algo...

— ¿Con quién hablaron?—Ambas se congelaron por la pregunta—. ¿Se aliaron con alguien en mi contra?

El golpe de la decepción y la traición fue duro. Nunca sería capaz de una cosa así, ellas pudieron correr hacia alguien capacitado y exponer su caso, fácilmente podía ser declarado no acto para estar a su cargo, pero eso significaba dejarlo sólo y ser separadas.

Negó con la cabeza—Nosotras nunca...

Él gritó, un alarido iracundo, y barrió con sus manos todo lo que había sobre la mesa central. El cristal y la porcelana se hicieron añicos, en un triturado irregular.

El corazón de Reyna dolió en su pecho de tan fuerte que latía, y su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido arrojada a un incinerador. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda, entonces se dio cuenta que los fantasmas se aproximaban mostrando grandes sonrisas.

— ¡No me mientas!—Se puso de pie—. ¡Sé que ambas intentan traicionarme, planean en mi contra!—acusó.

Se pegó a la espalda de su hermana, les arrojó una baldosa. El piso se despegó haciendo un temblor y se separaron en cuadros pesados.

Hylla la atrajo librándola del impacto de la cerámica. Está se estrelló contra la pared, y explotó.

Miró a su padre, Julián levitaba a centímetros del suelo y su cuerpo era cristalino, al igual que un fantasma, pero había algo diferente en su figura, brillaba.

Toda la temperatura de la habitación bajó, a pesar de estar en pleno verano. Tuvo frío y dificultad para respirar, parecía que alguien le presionará el pecho y luchará por inhalar el aire.

Cada mueble tembló, y en una sacudida se elevaron a centímetros del suelo.

—Por favor...—suplicó Hylla, que estaba pálida observando todo. Su labio inferior se remecía y sonaba al borde de las lágrimas —. Nosotras no...

— ¡Cállate!

El sofá salió disparado y su hermana mayor la empujó. Su cuerpo fue arrojado como un peso muerto, el vidrio y la porcelana se incrustaron en su brazo, sintió como miles de agujas se fusionaban con su piel abriéndose camino entre las capas de piel.

—Papá, escúchame...—Intentó razonar. La niña se quedó aturdida en suelo sujetando su brazo sangrante—. Somos tus hijas, hemos...

—Es mentira—correaron los fantasmas.

El aura alrededor de su padre brilló en dorado, en un brillo que lo transformó en fuego.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó—. Ustedes me traicionaron, intentan terminar con el legado de Roma y destruir la profecía...

Hylla negó con la cabeza.

Una silla voló en su dirección que logró esquivar a duras penas y una segunda, juró verlo todo en cámara lenta, el objeto de madera dando vueltas y su hermana siendo impactada cayendo al suelo con un sonido hueco, en su frente apareció una enorme pelota de tonos amoratados y la sangre se esparció en una laguna roja.

Está muerta.

Está muerta.

Dioses, ni siquiera se estaba moviendo. Hylla la había protegido, levantó la voz y se puso al frente aún si sabía que tenía miedo, aguantó que su padre le gritará en la cara y la maltratara; todo para que garantizar su seguridad.

Sin ella, no podría vivir. Se había quedado sola.

Se sacrificó en su nombre y ahora no estaba. Se la había quitado.

Él había sido. La persona que le dio la vida.

De reojo el resplandor dorado de un sable aclaró su vista nebulosa por las lágrimas, que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Corrió hacia el sacándolo de su pedestal, y cargó hacia su padre que flotaba alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana; lo apuñaló por la espalda.

El sable se sentía pesado en sus manos, e ingresó en el cuerpo como aire. Por un minuto hubo silencio, sólo escuchó su propio gruñido airado y las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas apenas contenidas.

El cuerpo de su padre se quedó quieto, no vio su expresión. Alrededor del sable, se formó arena amarilla, sólo que está se vaporizaba en el aire.

El aturdimiento la abofeteó en la cara, él se estaba deshaciendo. Lo había matado.

Creyó que oyó que susurraba su nombre antes de desaparecer en el aire. Sólo quedó el peso extranjero y sucio del sable en sus manos, con manos temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada trataba de comprender que había pasado.

Ella fue quién mató a su papá, había asesinado a un miembro de su familia...Reyna era el verdadero enemigo, el monstruo que atormentaba a su padre y alimentaba su paranoia.

Su hermana se removió, como si se estuviera desperezando de un sueño, uno muy malo. Apenas pudo abrir un ojo, cuando la miró su boca se abrió y cerró como un pez.

Un segundo de aturdimiento, uno de comprensión le valió a Hylla para entenderlo y a Reyna para que la culpa le pesará.

"Ha matado a su propio padre" dijo uno de los fantasmas.

"La niña acaba de asesinar a un miembro de su propia familia" declaró una voz femenina.

"Asesina" ladraron "Traidora. Criminal. Nunca escaparás de tu crimen"

Dejó caer el sable en un sonido metálico y apretó su cabeza. El maldito coro seguía reproduciéndose en su cabeza y sus antepasados la rodearon como una horda con sus antorchas y lanzas buscando su cabeza.

Maté a mí propio padre, pensó y soltó un chillido. Tenía las manos sucias, era una asesina.

Se dejó caer apretando sus oídos tratando de callar las acusaciones, se quedó hecho un ovillo. Julián no había sido el mejor padre, era violento y sufría en su propio infierno, pero era lo único que tenía; aunque la aterrorizara, habría entregado su vida para cuidarlo, para procurar que tuviera aunque sea un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Al final, su cuento no había tenido un final feliz y la sentencia se había declarado acusándola como la gran villana de la historia.

¿Por qué había hecho una cosa así? Le habían enseñado que la familia era importante, y probó que era capaz de asesinar a uno de los suyos.

"Asesina. Traidora. Criminal"

Una pesada lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de otra. Se encontró luchando por callar sus sollozos, sus delgados brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo buscando consolarse, pero sus antepasados no tuvieron compasión.

Lo merecía.

— ¡Atrás! —gritó su hermana. El sable en su mano, vino en su rescate como siempre rodeándola por los hombros levantando su cuerpo con dificultad—. ¡Retrocedan!—Amenazó haciendo un círculo a su alrededor.

No podía entender sus palabras, apenas comprendía algo de lo pasaba.

Su hermana la sacudió por los hombros—Debes irte, ¡Ahora!

Hylla la arrastró hacia el jardín. Tiró de su brazo, juntas tropezaron entre los árboles, una planta hirió a Reyna en la pierna dejando un ardor rojo y la promesa de un salpullido.

La tierra hizo que le doliera los pies, estaba húmeda y fría, parecía devolverla al mundo. Mientras más corría sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban, Hylla salió por la puerta principal abriendo las múltiples cerraduras con manos temblorosas, sus hombros se sacudían haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y la hinchazón se volvió más prominente.

Su hermana dejó caer el sable desapareció en medio de la descuidada maleza.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron volvió a agarrarla del brazo, su mano se apretó alrededor de su muñeca e hizo presión cortando la circulación.

Ambas corrieron hacia afuera por la calle Fortaleza sin rumbo. Sus piernas fueron rápidas, las calles adosadas estaba mojada en agua resbaladiza y dieron zancadas.

De repente, el miedo y el aturdimiento se volvieron pequeños a comparación con su cansancio, su pecho subía y bajada, su garganta raspaba con cada respiración dando tragos grandes de helado aire.

La niebla apareció en el puerto del viejo San Juan. Los barcos se acumulaban unos junto a los otros, la brisa marina golpeó su rostro y el salitre lamió con dolor sus heridas.

Hylla saltó sobre un bote, ese era un carguero de fruta con destino al extranjero. Su hermana se escondió en una bodega, el lugar estaba cargado por frutas tropicales que conocía sólo con oler su fragancia.

Miró a Puerto Rico, su isla, el lugar que la vio crecer y el epicentro de sus memorias más oscuras. Necesitaba huir, un escape a un lugar donde pudiera olvidar aun así dolió.

Ahora lo sabia, no era una inocente; su padre tampoco.


	3. El momento en que lo sabes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis.  
> Ay, me he tardado mis buenos meses en actualizar, pero tengo una excusa válida y es que inicie la universidad, ha consumido mi tiempo completo más los viajes a otra ciudad de Lunes a Viernes.  
> Escribir es difícil, chicos.  
> No estaba particularmente emocionada por este capítulo, hasta pensé en descartarlo y pasar al siguiente, pero mi mente me gritaba que no, que la historia iba a estar incompleta, así que perseguí a la inspiración con un palo de beisbol.  
> Yendo al punto. Todos sabemos que en el ’’El mar de los Monstruos’’ Reyna e Hylla formaban parte de las aprendices de Circe y no quise enfocarme precisamente en eso. Dioses, escribir este capítulo fue un verdadero sacrificio para mí.  
> Le dedico este capitulo a Sara: Mi querida niña, sabes que te quiero y te agradezco tanto por ser mi beta. Espero que disfrutes el drama XD.  
> Ahora un aviso: Este capitulo fue mucho más complicado de escribir, muy diferente a lo que he escrito antes, mucho más oscuro y duro.  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rick Riordan.  
> ¡A leer!

Reyna había estado callada desde ayer. 

Sentada en un rincón queriendo camuflarse con las sillas y desaparecer para siempre veía a su padre clavar maderas en las ventanas, dejando que pequeños hilos de luz se colaran por las ranuras. Julián transpiraba por tanto esfuerzo para su cuerpo escuálido, sospechaba que el peso del martillo era demasiado para él. Sentía como su garganta se cerraba luchando por adaptarse a la pérdida del nivel de oxígeno. 

Trataba de registrar el cambio en su padre, desde que era pequeña lo había visto arañar la cordura, como si luchara con uñas. Caminaba por los pasillos escaneando las ventanas, en busca de enemigos imaginarios, excavaba hoyos en el patio tratando de encontrar minas y gritando por las noches. 

En su habitación tanto Hylla como Reyna seguían durmiendo habituadas a sus episodios de pesadillas, aunque nunca conseguía liberarse de la presión. A veces temía que se hiciera daño, fuera de sus defectos era lo único que tenían. 

Reyna había visto a su padre como un héroe caído, aguerrido, lleno de medallas y gloria, superado por su realidad. 

¿Cómo podía dejarlo si las necesitaba? 

Intentó pensar en eso cuándo lo vio encerrándolas como aves. 

Mirar a su padre hacía que quisiera arroparlo y gritar por ayuda. Estaba desgarbado, tan delgado que sus huesos sobresalían tanto que parecía un verdadero esqueleto cubierto de piel. 

Se supone que los padres debían proteger a sus hijos, Reyna desde que era una niña había vivido preocupada por el suyo, luchando en una tormenta de arena y sintiéndose impotente. 

Verlo así la hacía sentir impotente, quería despertarlo a la realidad, hacerle saber que las tenía y podían ser una familia. De a poco podían reconstruirse.  
Lastimosamente, no sabía sí sería posible. 

—Con esto nadie entrará—Julián se dió vuelta. El martillo cayó sobre su palma y hubo un momento que en el peso fue suficiente para su mano se deslizara hacía abajo—. Nos mantendrá a salvos de los enemigos—Observó su cara huesuda, estaba tan pálido como una perla (Sólo que él tenía un color enfermizo), sus ojos sobresalían tan negros y oscuros como cuencas de tiburón. 

Mirarlo siempre parecía un reto. Reyna solía observarlo desde la distancia, su hermana se auto seleccionaba para tener contacto directo con su padre y la alejaba cada vez que tenía la mínima interacción con ella. 

Así dirigirse a su papá no era algo que estuviera acostumbrada. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos encontraba cosas diferentes: Una luz efímera, ira, furia y locura. 

¿Cuáles enemigos?, Quiso responder, pero bajó la cabeza mordiendo sus pensamientos. 

No eres valiente, una voz rebelde la culpó en su mente. Te escondes detrás de Hylla esperando ser salvada. 

—Sí, padre—masculló. 

Bajó la mirada. 

Lo vio marcharse cargando tablas sobre sus hombros, sus piernas temblaban como si fueran ramas mecidas por el viento, parecía que estuviera a punto de romperse. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se desgastaba, los vellos en sus brazos se multiplicaban intentando mantener el calor, su clavícula sobresalía marcando los huesos. 

Se preguntó si todo había sido más fácil en el pasado, antes de conocer a Bellona y encantarle en Irak; ¿Había sido un mejor hombre o siempre persiguió algo que nunca pudo alcanzar? 

Apretó sus manos alrededor de la falda. 

Tal vez en su traducción se perdió, quizás él dio demasiado para un ser que sin importar que pasara iba a perderse para nunca volver o dejarlas a su cuidado fue lo peor que pudo haberle regalado, un recordatorio constante que lo que había existido entre ambos era real y no parte de un sueño pasajero. 

Un golpe en la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos. Pensó en ignorarlo, si su padre descubría que había hablado con alguien podría enojarse, lo consideraría una traición; en su locura pasaría por su mente una escena donde Reyna estaba conspirando en su contra. 

Miró a su alrededor, indecisa. 

Hylla sabría qué hacer, se escabulliría y mediría sus pasos como un felino, pasaría desapercibida. 

Se mordió el labio con ansiedad. 

Hylla no estaba aquí. 

‘’Ella no a defenderte del mundo’’ Volvió a ladrar la voz rebelde, esta vez con más fuerza. ‘’ ¿Cobarde o valiente? Tú eliges’’

Observó la puerta, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor ya estaba caminando hacia allí, avanzando por la sala de estar esquivando muebles, dejando que los rayos del sol que se filtran entre las pequeñas rendijas hirieran su piel. 

¿Cobarde o valiente?, se repitió. 

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban y le tomo su tiempo abrir la entrada. Fue consciente de todos los sonidos, cada paso cerca y cambios de temperatura, pudo escuchar a la lejanía como su padre martillaba mientras gemía por el esfuerzo. 

Reveló la cara de la vecina, la señora Margarita, la tez oscura de la mujer brillaba a la luz solar y su vestido de flores se mecía al ritmo del viento marino. Reyna sabía que era la dueña de un restaurante a una calle de la hacienda, que cada vez que las veía las invitaba a comer gratis. Cuando era pequeña no entendía la compasión y amabilidad de una extraña hacia dos niñas, (Aunque le pareciera un buen gesto) Ahora entendía que se compadecían de dos pequeñas, la cantidad de preguntas que eran sometidas de que su hermana mayor se negaba a pronunciar una sola palabra, Reyna había aprendido a hacer lo mismo.

Hizo una mueca. 

—Buenos días, señora Gómez—dijo tapando con su cuerpo el interior. Se arrepintió cuando oyó el sonido de su voz, una sábana siendo rasgada, un tributo y altar al miedo.

La mujer le sonrió, detrás de su sonrisa sus dientes brillaron. Ella siempre había admirado su soltura a mostrar sus sentimientos, la forma en que corregía a sus hijos y los nombres cariñosos que les regalaba, era mucho más de lo que nunca había tenido. 

Extendió una fuente envuelta en tela. Cuando el olor llego a su nariz, el estómago se le revolvió, hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrar cuanta hambre sentía. Su padre no las había dejado salir en los últimos días así que se las había arreglado solo cenando contentándose con la fruta salvaje que caía de los árboles, en mejores días podría escalar por el tronco hasta los plátanos para freírlos en aceite vieja o trozos de grasa.

—Hola, mi niña, te traje esta comida—Reyna la conocía, sabía que si había algo de lo que la señora Gomez estaba orgullosa (aparte de su numerosa familia), era su comida. La mujer regordeta extendió la bandeja con insistencia, ella lo tomó y vio como trataba de observar el interior para luego suspirar y mirarla con dos grandes ojos color café. 

Margarita se puso a su altura acariciando uno de sus brazos, sus manos estaban callosas, la muestra de afecto fue suficiente para dejarla aturdida—. Pequeña Reyna, si sucede algo o necesitan algún tipo de ayuda pueden buscarnos—Sus grandes ojos oscuros la miraron directamente—. Nosotros podemos ayudarlas. 

¿Lo sabían?

Hylla le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que tenían que proteger a su padre y aquí estaba dudando si pedir ayuda de una mujer que le ofrecía cariño y comprensión, que se comportaba como la madre que jamás podría conseguir. 

—No se preocupe, señora Gómez—respondió con suavidad—. Todo está muy bien. De todos modos, muchas gracias por la comida, es un gran detalle—Sonrió—. Se lo agradecemos. 

Suspiro con pesadez y se puso de pie.

—Está bien. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

La vio darse la vuelta, pero para entonces ya había cerrado la puerta. 

Se apoyó en la madera recostando su cabeza, y suspiró con pesadez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza escondiendo la bandeja detrás de su espalda, sabía que a su hermana mayor no le agradaría la idea que le esté abriendo a desconocidos y dejando hagan suposiciones sobre el cuidado que les proporcionaba su padre. 

Había días en que simplemente no podía, momentos en los que quería escapar, buscar cualquier tipo de ayuda, podrían iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar lejano, donde su padre se olvidaría de todo lo que paso y le proporcionarían la asistencia que necesitaba; Reyna dejaría atrás a los fantasmas, las diosas de las guerras y el legado de Roma. Ella podía luchar, pero el espacio era suficiente para derrotarla. 

Se estaba rompiendo. 

Ahora amaba a su padre, quería que fuera feliz incluso si eso significaba conspirar para hacerla desaparecer, cocer su boca con hilo, caminar como un espectro y no provocar molestias; había un millón de razones por las que debería renunciar, pero seguía aquí, por su padre, por Hylla y…

— ¿Abriste la puerta? —Su padre apareció desde los pasillos materializándose como un fantasma. Su figura esquelética solo lo hizo ver más aterrador, las luces y sombras jugaban con su cara convirtiéndolo en una calavera. Por primera vez, vio cómo su figura se camuflaba entre sus ancestros convirtiéndose en uno más y luego, la luz volvió como un parpadeo, fue como si regresara de entre los muertos. 

Tal vez había sido su imaginación. 

Su corazón cabalgo en su pecho con tanta fuerza que quiso arrancarlo, sentía que estaba gritando, rasgando su piel hasta llegar a la superficie. Todo el color desapareció de su cara, pero sus manos fueron lo único que estaba vivo, el calor de la comida seguía allí junto con el recuerdo de esa caricia. 

¿Cómo se había enterado?

Uno de los fantasmas le sonrió con malicia y tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo. 

—La hija de Bellona permitió que un extraño se infiltre en la casa. 

¿¡Que?!

—No respeta la autoridad de su familia. 

—Bellona estaría decepcionada. 

—La diosa…

— ¡Silencio! —Su padre exclamó sobre las murmuraciones. Su cara es un pedazo de papel roto, esta arrugado y jamás podría volver a su estado original; el martillo cae sobre su mano como si se tratara de un instrumento de tortura. 

Tembló. 

—Era la señora Gomez—Lanzó con desesperación, esperando que eso la salvé. No era un enemigo, solo una apacible vecina que su padre conocía desde que era un niño—. No la dejé entrar, lo juró. 

Por cada vez que su padre se aproximaba, ella se apegaba más a la puerta como si esta le pudiera proporcionar protección. 

—Ordene que no dejaras entrar a ningún extraño. Eso fue lo que dije. 

El martillo brillo capturando los rayos del sol, su resplandor fue uno de violencia e ira; como el color de los ojos de su padre. 

El miedo dio su mordida, pudo jurar que oyó su corazón, como el tiempo se paralizaba convirtiéndose en una tormenta que amenazaba con lanzarla; sus piernas y extremidades temblaban sin tener nada que hacer. 

—Lo siento. 

—Te lo dije. 

—No va a volver a pasar—masculló. 

—Desobedeciste una orden—Ahora estaba frente a ella. Reyna se hizo pequeña, su rostro se convino con las de los fantasmas, todas eran igual de maliciosas—. Mereces un castigo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran atado?, ¿Quieres ver morir a tu propia familia?

Era solo la señora…

— ¿¡Eso quieres?!

Bajó la mirada al martillo. 

— ¡Contéstame!

Abrió y cerró la boca nublada, era como si la hubieran congelada. El tiempo estaba muerto, todo estaba marchito hasta las raíces, entonces se dio cuenta que quizás no había nada que salvar, pero quería hacerlo. De verdad quería. 

¿Cobarde o valiente?

—Padre…

Levantó el martillo por encima de su cabeza y apuntó directamente hacia su rostro. Todo paso en cámara lenta, la herramienta dirigiéndose hacia su cuerpo, como cortaba el aire y la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, si no hacía nada podría destrozarle la cara, el metal dejaría moretones, cortaría su rostro y hasta perdería dientes, nada más que astillas de calcio. Podía sentir el dolor recorriendo sus venas, la sangre derramándose en el suelo y lo que le costaría su recuperación, eso fue la hizo rodar hacia un lado protegiendo su cabeza en piso, echa un ovillo. 

El martillo golpeó la madera en un estruendo provocando un golpe y cayó a sus pies. 

Reyna tapó sus oídos. 

Ya no lloraba por un golpe’’.  
***

Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, una delgada tela mantenía sus extremidades tan juntas que la piel estaba irritada; la tela era un trozo viejo y polvoso que lastimaba sus brazos. Dioses, sí que dolía. 

El calor golpeaba su cara. 

Sus ojos estaban irritados por el humo. Su cabello una vez trenzado por hermosas y brillantes cintas doradas ahora estaba hecho una maraña, espolvoreado por ceniza y tierra en una delgada capa gris y pegajosa. 

Su vestido estaba sucio, rasgado con hileras de sangre, que no era suya. Miró hacia la isla, era un pedazo de tierra humeante, como si fuera una gigante caldera; la vegetación ardía siendo consumida por el fuego, las aves volaban en círculos a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, incluso en la distancia escuchaba el bramido de los animales pidiendo ayuda: Monos, leopardos, perros salvajes, pericos, etc. 

Pero se oía algo peor, en medio del caos había llantos, gritos desgarrados por el calor de las llamas. Reyna observo como sus compañeras corrían con sus vestidos y cabellos encendidos hacia el océano para buscar paz, donde nunca saldrían. 

Había cuerpos por todas partes. Se acumulaban entre las raíces, unos atravesados por espadas y dagas, su piel era el marfil enfermo, un trozo blanquecino, las moscas e insectos  
caminaban entre los cadáveres consumiéndolos, los gusanos se retorcían entre las heridas, las moscas se posaban en las cuencas de los ojos y la sangre las marcaba, como si fueran flores rojas en medio de la selva.

Deseó haber sido más sincera. Hylla había sido clara, nadie podía saber sobre su pasado, Bellona y las profecías que arrastraban, Circe nunca había hecho preguntas, delante de la hechicera no eran muy diferentes a otras aprendices, le había enseñado a mezclar hierbas para convertirlas en poderosas pociones, encantar con sus palabras y leer en idiomas muertos, pero les había abierto los ojos, habló constructos de la sociedad, el empoderamiento y lo que podría ofrecerles si se quedaban a su lado y la seguían fielmente. Al final, ninguna de esas cosas las había salvado. 

El olor era tan insoportable que la bilis subió hasta su garganta, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Quería correr y esconderse en otro lugar, podría arrojarse por un acantilado solo para hacer desaparecer el aroma putrefacto, ¿En qué momento personas que estaban con viva se convertían en meros pedazos de carne podrida? Reyna trato con desesperación de verlas como antes, danzantes, felices y llenas de energía. 

Recordaba con claridad como sonreían mientras se trenzaban sus melenas, muchas entretejían flores y cintas en sus hermosos cabellos, como carcajeaban contando chistes tontos y narrando historias que nunca vivirían porque vivían en una isla donde jamás verían el resto del mundo y era mucho mejor. Cada una, una razón. 

Penélope, emigró desde España. Pérdida durante un naufragio, abusada por uno de los marinos en reiteradas ocasiones. 

Elizabeth, había sido un soldado descendiente de una familia alemana. Había tenido ver muchas cosas, obedecer ordenes que solo la llevaron a huir de su país. 

Lana observó como su madre se suicidaba frente a sus ojos. 

Todas habían acabado bajo las alas cariñosas y acogedoras de la bruja, huyendo de un pasado y para convertirse en mujeres poderosas, aprender de los dones de Circe. Fue una sorpresa que verdaderamente a ninguna le importara demasiado el poder, querían escapar, encontrar un lugar donde pudieran dejar caer los pedazos rotos y reconstruirse otra vez. 

Lo habían elegido, pero no esto. 

Ninguna merecía la muerte. 

¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido? 

Caminando entre los cadáveres, se preguntaba si de verdad lo merecía. Ella no era mejor que los piratas, había tanta sangre fría en sus acciones como en el peso gélido del sable en sus manos cuando acabó con la vida de su padre. Los monstruos conocían sus acciones y se identificaban entre sí, pero no se acusaban, no hay dignidad en la muerte.

Tal vez su madre donde estuviera la estaba castigando, equilibrando la balanza. 

’’Asesinaste a tu padre y ahora morirás bajo la mano de asesinos’’ Luego se le unían los fantasmas. Sus voces eran maldiciones, coros perversos que nunca la abandonaban’’ Asesina. Traidora. Nunca escaparas de tu crimen’’. 

—¡No! — Su hermana se retorció queriendo deshacerse de las ataduras. Uno de los piratas la mantuvo en su lugar tirando su cabello—¡Hijos de puta! —gruño Hylla, como un animal. El cabello oscuro de su hermana quemado comprimiéndose en bolas humeantes, el rostro manchado de las cenizas, nunca la vio actuar de forma tan agresiva, lucía primitiva. Observó con ira al pirata que la arrastraba de la ropa, esté se congeló bajo su mirada—. ¡Suéltame! 

Observó a Hylla, pero no la estaba mirando a ella. 

Ahogó un gritó cuando vio a una de las mejores amigas de Hylla. La adolescente estaba tirada entre las rocas marinas, siendo azotada por las olas; estaba intacta a diferencia de muchas, excepto su piel que estaba cubierta de moretones, su rostro de color violeta como una mora madura y tan hinchado que no se distinguían sus rasgos con claridad; de no ser por su cabello como tan rojo como las manzanas no sabría sí era ella. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos casi explotando de sus cuencas, mirando permanentemente el cielo estrellado; su bonita piel blanquecina estaba machada por mordidas y una colección de moretones, el cuello tan grueso como un tronco, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su entrepierna sangrante…

—¡No la mires! —Hylla luchó, se retorció como un gusano. 

—¡Cállate! —Gritó el pirata en un potente acento inglés. La cogió del pelo y mantuvo en el lugar, su hermana mayor hizo una mueca, pero la observó con una renovada fiereza.  
Por primera vez tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

—¡Camina, niña! — Un pirata la empujó, su pesada mano golpeó su espalda tan fuerte que la piel escoció. Cayó sobre la arena, su cara se presionó dolorosamente contra los granos filosos de arena, pudo sentir como la irritación recorría su mejilla—. ¡Levántate!

Estaba herida. Sentía como si su piel estuviera en llamas, le dolían los músculos y el cuerpo se negaba a colaborar, aun el olor a muerto le hacia querer vomitar. Ser apresada por estos hombres la hacía querer vomitar.

Stelle…

Stelle, era envidiada por todas las aprendices, su cabello brillaba contra el sol como una brasa y su sonrisa alegraba los días de todas. 

Levantó la vista desde su posición, a unos metros yacía el cuerpo moribundo de la chica; su cabello estaba arrancado conservando sólo mechones como si fuese una muñeca maltratada; su vestido blanquecino tan destrozado mostrando su cuerpo en desarrollo. 

Tragó saliva, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para no llorar. 

¿Por qué le habían hecho esto? 

Su corazón dolió en su pecho. Estas personas no tendrían compasión, ella no había hecho nada malo, no se merecía…

Estiró su mano temblando, como si quisiera darle consuelo, incluso si sabía que no la habían tratado como un ser humano en sus últimos momentos de vida, todavía quería sentarse a sollozar a su lado. 

Se quiso arrastrar hasta el cadáver de Stelle, pero sus piernas apenas obedecieron sus órdenes. 

—Por favor...

Hylla la puso de pie. Envolvió una de sus manos alrededor de su brazo como si fuera una garra, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel—. No es el momento.

Apenas registró su cara sólo sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, todo estaba borroso y confuso. Las imágenes bailaban alrededor de su vista, como si fuera una película acelerada, un cuento maldecido. 

Con dificultad podía pensar. 

Sintió que estaba siendo arrastrada, atraída hacia la vida por cuerdas. Tosió como si fuera a expulsar algo contaminado, pero no había nada. 

Levantó la vista, jadeante. 

—Hylla…

Sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo libres de toda atadura, la sangre goteaba por sus brazos escurriendo por sus dedos y su rostro estaba sudado, salpicado por gotas espesas rojas que descendían por sus mejillas como lágrimas. 

Abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Qué hiciste?

Ella apretó los dientes sin responder y tiró de su brazo, tambaleándose por la playa. 

Miró atrás; el cuerpo del pirata que las llevaba amarradas estaba tendido de espaldas, su vestidura antigua colgaba como harapos; la arena alrededor de su cabeza estaba manchada de carmín, y seguía en expansión. A unos metros descansaba una piedra afilada como una pequeña daga puntiaguda.

Frunció el ceño. 

¿Se había liberado?

Hylla había matado a ese hombre…

Ahora ya no había diferencia entre ellas, ambas habían hecho cosas malas, los fantasmas de la mansión en Puerto Rico podrían confirmar lo que susurraban, las hijas de Bellona eran criminales, experimentos que se le salieron de las manos. 

¿Qué diría su padre?

"¿A quién le importa? Tú lo mataste. Nunca lo sabrás", se respondió. 

Miró a Hylla que le daba la espalda, su postura era recta, llena de confianza como si pudiera enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza que tuviera en frente, entonces se dio cuenta que no serian iguales. Conocía a su hermana lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que esto la había cambiado, y que jamás volvería a ser la misma. 

Reyna no era la misma. 

Todas las aprendices se habían llevado mejor con su hermana, convergían a su alrededor como abejas a la miel. Hylla era feliz aquí, tenía posición, lindos vestidos y el favoritismo de una diosa, podían estar juntas donde nunca serian encontradas, ni por su padre ni Bellona, pero ellos nunca las dejaban. 

Las habían encontrado, pero ella se apegó más a la isla. 

—Todo es culpa de Percy Jackson—gruñó su hermana. Su agarre en su brazo se fortaleció, su palma empapada de sangre pegajosa se imprimió en su piel—, y su amiga Annabeth. Ella liberó a los piratas y mira como terminamos—Su voz fue confusa, un caldero de sentimientos que estaban a punto de ebullición. 

Observó la isla que convirtió su anterior belleza exótica en un infierno de llamas y sufrimiento. Siguieron caminando por la playa descalzadas con ropas chamuscadas intentando ver entre el humo y la neblina marina, las olas azotaban a ritmo del viento, parecía que el océano había sentido lo que estaba pasando en la isla, incluso el océano estaba enojado. 

No podían volver a la isla, el lugar se estaba incendiando, si volvían podrían quedar atrapadas en medio de las llamas y el humo, pero si caminaban por la orilla serían blancos fáciles, visibles y solitarias. 

Pasó la mirada por el horizonte, el mar era una tormenta cubierta de rayos y vientos enfurecidos, incluso a la distancia observaba las nubes aproximándose. 

Igual que a su llegada a la isla.  
***

Rezó junto a Hylla para sobrevivir lo suficiente para empezar una nueva vida en Estados Unidos. El sueño casi la dejó aturdida de la emoción, quería iniciar otra vez, esta vez libre de la locura agresiva de su padre, podrían ser solo las dos contra el mundo. 

—Nos abriremos camino— Prometió su hermana. Le tomó la mano y juntas se quedaron recostadas contra un cajón de manzanas—. Es lo que hacemos.  
La declaración la había sorprendido. Hylla no era alguien de muchas palabras, siempre había hablado en un tono bajo y reservado como si temiera que alguien la oyera; temblaba y huía al menor indicio de un sonido extranjero; no necesitaba conocerla para saber que temía y quería a su padre por partes iguales, así que escucharla hablando tanta seguridad hizo que reconsiderara la imagen que tenía sobre su hermana mayor. 

Reyna no había hablado demasiado en los primeros días en el barco. Simplemente no podía, ¿Qué pensaría Hylla sobre ella cuando sabía lo que había hecho? 

Era una asesina, solo siendo una niña pequeña cuando consiguió vaporizar a su padre. Al final, su hermana no había mencionado nada sobre esa noche, optando por pasearse para observar entre los agujeros del contenedor observando a la tripulación y calcular el paso de los días, haciendo planes. Desde que Hylla había oído que el barco desembarcaría en Florida estuvo construyendo a partir de palabras un nuevo futuro para las hermanas. 

Nunca la había visto siendo tan activa. En la finca se había hecho cargo de la limpieza y la comida, como un ama de casa ocupada, pero aquí estaba inquieta como si fuera una prisionera que esperaba su sentencia. 

Al final la sentencia había llegado. 

Una noche mientras dormían fueron despertadas por el bamboleo del barco, la fruta comenzó a caer de sus cajas empapando el suelo de resbaloso jugo de fruta sucio; algunas cajas cayeron al suelo siendo inclinadas por el bamboleo de la embarcación que no dejaba de moverse. 

Oyó un estruendo como una bomba, comenzó a llover tan fuerte que pequeñas cascadas se filtraban por los agujeros del contenedor. Escuchaba los gritos de la tripulación, las olas azotándose contra el barco ingresando al interior, golpeando su provisorio alojamiento. Era una tormenta. 

Sintió como su estómago subía hasta su garganta, saboreo toda la fruta que había consumido desde hace días. 

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Entonces, vino el tirón y fueron empujadas directo hacia las puertas del contenedor. El golpe casi la deja aturdida, fue mordida por la sensación de dolor que casi la deja inconsciente; cada una de las cajas cayó de sus estantes en un fuerte estruendo y se agolparon cayendo directamente hacia donde estaban ellas, el peso aterrizó justo en su pierna izquierda; se mordió el labio para no gritar. 

Su visión se oscureció. 

El grito quedó atorado en su garganta, como si se estuviera ahogando. Todo su cuerpo se retorció de sufrimiento tanto que era un esfuerzo enorme el hecho de solo estar de pie, tuvo uno de esos momentos en que había sido abducida y sus sentidos fueron reemplazos por el dolor. No podía sentir nada más que su pie siendo aplastado por los kilos de fruta, sintió tal si estuviera siendo pinchada por miles de agujas al rojo vivo que ingresaban a su piel desgarrando tendones y destruyendo el hueso. 

No podía formar palabra alguna. 

Los dientes le castañeaban y la mandíbula temblaba. Intentó mover sus manos, intentar coordinar sus sentidos, pero solo logró sentir su cabeza hormigueando, el sabor metálico en su lengua y como la pequeña manija de la puerta se le había enterrado en la parte baja de la espalda, como una espina. 

Bajó la mirada a su pie encontrándolo enterrado por las cajas, no podía ver más que su pierna desapareciendo por las unidades. 

Entonces, vino el segundo empujón esta vez en sentido contrario. Las cajas abandonaron su pierna para ser arrastradas hacia la otra esquina, pero sabía que eran el enemigo, que vendrían otra vez reclamando cualquier parte de su cuerpo. 

Cayó hacia adelante aterrizando sobre sus manos. El pequeño manubrio se desprendió de su piel igual que cuando se extraía una astilla dejando una marca de sangre en su vestido.

Chilló. 

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta sentir que sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo mezclándose con la suciedad y la pulpa de fruta aplastada. 

La comida volvió a subir, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Vomito todo lo que se había alimentado en los días anteriores, no tenía fuerzas para detenerse y su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo sin necesidad de preguntarle. 

—Hermana…—Llamó, antes de volver a vomitar. 

Hylla la arrastró cuando el barco se sacudió y todo el contenedor se inclinó hacia un lado. La sujetó por debajo de los brazos, tirando tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, la salvó de ser aplastada por las cajas, lo que podría haber sido fatal. 

Se apoyó en el torso de Hylla para descansar su cabeza, cerró los ojos queriendo expulsar el dolor. La garganta raspaba igual que una lija, la mandíbula no dejaba de temblar y luchó contra la fiebre repentina que la atormentó, casi podía experimentar su cuerpo estallando en llamas. 

El sudor recorría su frente. 

— ¡Reyna! —La tomó de las mejillas. Sus manos estaban frías, una de ellas estaba empapada en un río rojo—. Oye, trata de mantenerte despierta. 

Hylla observó su estado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando le dirigió una mirada a su pie izquierdo, rápidamente volvió su expresión se transformó en una de determinación y la pequeña arruga en su frente aparecía un indicativo que su mente estaba trabajando para desarrollar un plan. 

El aroma a frutas aplastadas apenas disimulaba al vómito, esté se extendía manchando su vestido en una sopa naranja en descomposición. No podía pensar en eso y le maravilló la compostura de su hermana hacia su situación. 

—Tenemos que arreglar ese tobillo. Lo más rápido posible— El barco volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, probablemente cabalgando una ola quedando inclinado en ángulo recto y volvió a ser tirada hacia otra dirección. 

Gruñó mordiendo su lengua tan fuerte que saboreó la sangre. 

El dolor la mareó tanto que sintió como su cabeza colgaba como si fuera peso muerto. 

Su visión se volvió borrosa, como si una nube se interponía obstaculizando su mirada. No podía distinguir nada más que colores alejados, pequeñas marcas que se vaporizaban  
en el aire. Se preguntó si así se había sentido su padre cuando estaba muriendo. 

Quizás se lo merecía. 

— ¡Hermana!

Entonces, algo la empujo a la vida. 

Volvió a ver con normalidad. De su boca escapó un profundo suspiro como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo se sacudió en un escalofrió; pudo sentir como el rojo volvía a sus mejillas y adquiría fuerza, pero no era suya. 

Compartió una mirada con Hylla, que estaba repentinamente pálida. 

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—Necesitamos acomodar tu pie. 

La vista de su extremidad le dolió, estaba torcido hacia un lado antinatural, hinchado y formando una colección de moretones. Podía sentir los tendones y hueso torcido, sabía que dolería más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en su vida. 

El miedo llegó a reclamar. 

Asintió sin pensar demasiado. 

Quería deshacerse del dolor, extirparlo de su ser de una vez por todas. 

Hylla retrocedió poniendo con extrema suavidad sus manos alrededor de su pie deformado, aun con su toque de mariposa la hirió tan fuerte que los alimentos volvieron a subir por su garganta, pero se contuvo. 

Las manos le volvieron a temblar, y apartó la mirada entregándose a lo que fuera que pasara. Mejor atenerse a las consecuencias. Ya pasará, pensó calmando sus nervios. 

Fue como un golpe. Comparó el dolor a que hubiera sido golpeada y su visión se convirtió en obscuridad. 

Cuando despertó estaba rodeada de agua. 

El frío abrazaba sus extremidades. Su cuerpo se retorcía buscando cobijo, aunque sea un poco de calor. 

Temblaba como una hoja remecida por el viento, uno de verdad muy fuerte. 

Unas manos abrazaban su torso sujetándola para mantenerla a flote. Sus sentidos regresaban de a poco, se estaba moviendo como pataleando empujada para todos lados, no había un suelo solo una sensación de vacío. 

La lluvia caía sobre su cabeza, las pequeñas gotas lastimaban su cara tal si los cielos les enviaran alfileres. Los truenos provocaban estallidos, los rayos condenaban el mar en múltiples azotes de electricidad. 

Se podía sentir la carga electrónica en el aire. 

Abrió uno de sus ojos viendo el cielo, una espesa sopa negra que tormentas por truenos y rayos. Las nubes lloraban a cantaros, por unos segundos vio como los estratos se convertían en caballos nebulosos que chocaban entre sí, como autos en colisión dando nacimiento de los rayos y truenos. 

—Es como si estuviera enojado.

Su hermana jadeó, y volvió a envolverla como una serpiente que reclamaba el aire, pero no se quejó simplemente no tenía energía. Su boca a pesar de la humedad estaba seca, cada palabra era un trago de vidrios rotos, como si estuviera desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. 

Se enfocó en la enorme masa de agua brava que las rodeaba. Solo podía ver el mar con sus olas embravecidas, trato de distinguir algo, alguna figura u cosa, pero solo sentía la humedad fría aferrándose a su cuerpo. 

—Qué bueno que despertaste—Su hermana suspiro de alivio. Sus dientes castañeaban, y sus brazos se extiendan tratando de tirar de ambas hacia adelante, Hylla probablemente ya tuviera un plan, siempre tenía algo a que aferrarse—. Vi una isla. 

Reyna casi rió. 

Ella no había visto nada. 

Levantó la vista al cielo. Las estrellas eran puntos distantes azules, nunca había visto tantas en un telón tan obscuro; la luna estaba cubierta por nubes turbulentas que se azotaban con el soplo despiadado del viento. 

Su hermana la tomó de los hombros, la giró para enfrentarla. Hylla tenía un ojo morado hinchándose cada vez más, y estaba profundamente pálida, temblando tanto que su mandíbula castañeaba y sus labios estaban morados, aun así, tenía una mirada decidida y firme. 

—Escúchame, hermanita—La sacudió levemente—. Tenemos que nadar hacia la isla. Es la única manera de sobrevivir. 

—Yo no...

—¡Tenemos que hacerlo! —Entonces, su cara cayó con preocupación y casi sollozó—. No puedo dejarte morir...

Reyna se retorció con dolor. Sentía como su piel herido era agitado por las corrientes marinas, y luchaba por no desmayarse. 

Quiso golpear a Hylla, se trataba de mantenerla con vida. Ella no sabría que hacer sin su hermana, deseó que Hylla no estuviera dispuesta a sacrificarse tanto y la dejará de tratar como una niña a quién proteger. Ella también podía. 

"¿Cobarde o valiente?" Le preguntó la voz. 

—Está bien—dijo con convicción despejando el dolor y mordiendo su sufrimiento. 

Juntas nadaron siguiendo a Hylla, aún si Reyna no estaba segura de la dirección que era guiada, creía en su hermana mayor y estaba segura de que encontraría una solución, sólo debía aguantar. 

Al final, resultó que tenía razón. Sólo se preguntaba si tomó la mejor decisión.  
***

Fueron tomadas por sorpresa. 

Reyna fue arrastrada por un pirata cuando trataba de escabullirse entre la maleza seca, esté la tomó por detrás y envolviendo su mano alrededor de su boca, tirando de su cabello, y su hermana fue sometida segundos después forzada por dos hombres a ponerse de rodillas en la tierra humeante, aún caliente por el reciente incendio. 

—Miren lo que encontré—Uno de los piratas se paseó formando un círculo a su alrededor. Era un hombre barbudo, de rostro arrugado como un fruto seco, de rasgos duros, sus manos estaban inconscientemente pegadas a su torso, como si aún no pudiera abandonar del todo sus costumbres de conejillos de indias—. Unas pequeñas brujas—Las observó de forma detenida. 

Los hombres rieron. 

Reyna se retorció. 

Ellos fueron los que acabaron con Circe, con la isla y sus maravillas, inocentes...Stelle, su nombre aún quemaba en su mente. 

—¿Qué hacemos con ellas? —gruño el hombre en su oído. Su aliento fue un soplo repulsivo, vegetales podridos y casi vómito. 

El anciano levantó una ceja blanquecina y las observó de forma analítica. Esto es tener a alguien en tus manos. Reyna tembló, imaginó mejores lugares, el agua tibia de San Juan danzando en sus pies, la pequeña ladera de barro donde los pericos esculpían sus nidos, los campos de flores selváticas dónde las ortigas irritaban sus piernas dejando grandes y dolorosas ronchas; el estanque oculto en un claro que lo alimentaba una cascada, Reyna se podría sentar allí por la eternidad escuchando el canto del agua callando sus pensamientos y...

—Está ya es una mujer—Hylla gruñó cuando un pirata la tiró del cabello levantando su cabeza. El rostro de su hermana mayor tragó saliva, ella sentía temor, pero fue una pulsación, nada más que algo pasajero y en un segundo su mandíbula se apretó, su pecho subía y bajaba con ira. La fuerza que los piratas ejercían sobre ella se intensificó, conscientes que si la soltaban acabaría con todos—. Nos servirá para entretenernos—contraatacó, mas ya no sonaba tan seguro. 

El líder retrocedió. 

—No le sirvió a ningún hombre.

"Los hombres prometen amor y devoción, pero te convierten en pequeñas empleadas sumisas, arrebatan años y vida. Criaturas repulsivas" 

Creyó ver cómo Circe tomaba el control de su hermana, el brillo del viejo resentimiento envenenó sus ojos tanto como en la hechicera y tuvo la certeza que la había perdido. 

El pirata, que aparentemente era el líder se retorció de la ira. Su rostro pálido se coloreó de rojo, y sus manos se apretaron en puños temblorosos. 

—Pequeña bruja, voy a...

Aún sometida por tres personas, Hylla soltó una carcajada—Te mataré junto a tu tripulación y le daré de comer sus cuerpos a los tiburones—Su rostro estaba sucio, sus pestañas escarchadas por las cenizas y el cabello como un nido desordenado, pero lucía feroz. Salvaje—. Empezaré por él—Apuntó con la cabeza al pirata que primero había hablado. 

Hubo un segundo donde todos se congelaron, el tiempo parecía estático. Reyna tensó su cuerpo, en su infancia en Puerto Rico Hylla no había sido valiente, era una hermana mayor que en su tiempo libre buscaba pequeños escondites donde desaparecer por horas y cuando había llegado a la isla de Circe se vistió de alegría, como si toda su vida hubiese sido una canción que bailaba al compás de su risa y ahora...

"¿Quién eres, en realidad?"

—¿Qué hacemos con ellas? 

Un pirata se retorció, ansioso. Parecía querer escapar de los ojos, esté se mantenía apartado, retorcía sus manos insaciable mente en su camisa e hizo una mueca cuando la observó, pero sus ojos no eran iguales a los demás, no había hostilidad ni locura. 

Frunció el ceño. 

El líder arrastró los pies, sus huellas se enteraros en el barro humeante; la hierba marchita crujió y el humo aún se concentraba la copa de los árboles, como una gruesa neblina gris. 

Se arrodilló frente a Hylla. Tomó su cara, clavando sus uñas en las mejillas y la mantuvo cautiva entre sus garras— Tú vas a ser mi sirvienta personal, —Extendió una daga de hacia Reyna—. Empezaré por ella, ¿Es tu pariente? —Su hermana palideció, pero se negó a responder. 

Reyna se retorció. 

Ella no iba a ser usada. La ira se encendió como una chispa en su interior, igual que el incendio en la isla nada más que una llama inocente que se salió de control; se preguntó cómo es que alguien podría ser tan malvado, causar tanta destrucción, luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era diferente a las figuras de autoridad que habían rodeado su vida, todos en pedestales hasta que se cayeron en pedazos. Llegó a pensar que era refrescante alguien que mostrará las peores partes como si fuesen piezas, alguien a quien odiar sin compasión, sin querer protegerlo o deberle protección. 

Justo en este momento consumida por la rabia, Reyna deseo ser como su hermana mayor, tener un poco de su osadía. 

"¿Cobarde o valiente?" 

El hombre que envolvió con más fuerza sus brazos para retenerla. 

Hylla alzó el rostro y el anciano sonrió detrás de sus dientes astillados—Las hechiceras son duras—dijo con todo de burla y los hombres sonrieron—. La bruja te enseñó a no agachar la cabeza delante de un hombre, es seguro que compartió sus sermones de independencia femenina, pero vas a aprender a temerle a un hombre de verdad, correrás cuando lo diga, servirás cuando te lo ordené y vas a hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para que esté satisfecho. 

No, no, no...

Sabía que su hermana prefería morir a hacer eso. 

—Jones, encontramos a.…—Un nuevo pirata apareció. Era seguido por un comité de hombres, esté era mucho más joven, sus vestimentas estaban limpias y el cabello amarrado a una coleta baja. Se quedó congelado ante la imagen, recorrió con su mirada a todos—. ¿Qué está haciendo, señor Jones? —se cruzó de brazos. 

El hombre se retiró. 

Señor Jones, anotó.

—Estas brujas sobrevivieron al ataque—se excusó. 

El joven no parecía muy convencido, frunció el ceño y siguió mirando fijamente a las niñas enredadas por brazos de sus hombres—Son niñas. No veo más que mujeres indefensas—Observó a Jones—. No tienen valor para nosotros. 

—El capitán nos ordenó...

—Sé lo que ordeno Barba Negra, estuve presente—Se dio vuelta a mirar a sus hombres. Hizo una seña y unos nuevos entraron cargando un cadáver masculino, la sangre estaba seca marchando su cabeza como un casco rojo, en su nuca una cortada en infección, la pus e insectos recorrían el corte y el olor casi hizo que quisiera vomitar—. Encontramos a  
Rodríguez tirado en la playa. 

Reyna observó a Hylla que sonrió mirando el cuerpo, lucía como un felino que se regocijan al ver la victoria de su caza. 

El anciano se puso de pie, pálido. 

—¿Qué? —Tartamudeó. Se tambaleó en sus propios pies—. ¿¡Quién hizo esto?!—Su cabeza fue un boomerang posando sus ojos en cada hombre, su mirada estaba frisada, tal vidrios rotos y se detuvo en Hylla, la observó como si nunca la hubiese visto, el brillo de lujuria desapareció de sus ojos por completo y fue reemplazado por una abominación. 

El hombre más joven dirigió su mirada a su hermana mayor conjeturando lo que había pasado. 

—Llévenlas al barco—Sentenció. 

La tomaron de los brazos. Reyna luchó con todas sus fuerzas, ella no quería irse, si era llevada entonces estarían a merced de estos hombres, quiénes no conocían leyes, no tenían que rendirle cuentas a nadie; podrían disponer de ellas como quisiera y no podrían hacer nada. 

Se retorció como un gusano, pero solo ganó que más la empujaron cargando su cuerpo como si fuera un saco de vegetales. Entonces comenzó a gritar y atrapar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla. 

Hylla gritó. 

Su hermana fue abofeteada varias veces hasta que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su mejilla estaba hinchada y roja como un tomate maduro. 

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso? 

—¡Suéltenla! — gritó. Veo como si hermana se tambaleaba, nunca la había visto así, Hylla era la que peleaba, la protegía, no soportaría verla morir frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera soportaría tener que observarla inerte e indefensa. Reyna lo había visto antes a manos de alguien que no debería fallarles nunca—. Hylla, por favor—suplicó. 

Fue arrastrada por los hombres. Presionada contra el hombro, aplastada por el hueso tan fuerte que sintió que podría vomitar sus entrañas. 

Su hermana era remolcada de los brazos, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero su mirada estaba en el cielo, como si estuviera en un lugar distante. El vestido que Circe obligaba a cada una de sus criadas a usar estaba sucio (Más que antes) la tierra caliente estaba quemando y dejando ampollas en su piel, que de no ser tratadas podrían infectarse, pero Hylla no reaccionaba. 

El camino al barco fue ruidoso. Sin importar de cuantos golpes le dieran, Reyna no dejaba de pedir por su hermana e intentar hacerla reaccionar. 

Entonces vio el agua. La pequeña bahía en la isla del Circe no era muy impresionante, nada más que un embarcadero para esqueletos de barcos cuyas tripulaciones nunca saldrían de la isla, estaba vez habían puesto en funcionamiento el barco, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue los cadáveres flotando en el océano, la dermis blanquecina, algunas apenas tenían cabello y sus cuerpos ampollados y heridos, aún humeaban como si el agua todavía no las lograra apagar del todo, estaban por todas partes. 

Quemadas. 

Descuartizadas. 

Apuñaladas. 

Brazos y piernas siendo empujados por la corriente. 

No serían más que alimento para los peces, los tiburones eran comunes en el Caribe, pero dudaba que se quisieran devorar cuerpos en descomposición. 

Reyna sollozó y dejó de luchar. 

Cerró los ojos.  
***

Se arrastraron por la arena. 

Avanzó envuelta en agua salina, la arena pegándose a su piel provocando dolor. Las olas se azotaban contra su cuerpo sin piedad, el agua tan fría que sentía que la habían sumergido en hielo molido, los pulmones estaban a punto de explotar por el esfuerzo y cada una de sus extremidades parecía que están por ser extirpadas de su cuerpo, desgarradas hasta que finalmente no quedara más que su torso indefenso. Se preguntó si así se había sentido Ricardo Ramírez de Arellano, su ancestro que murió desmembrado por los holandeses en una de sus tantos intentos de tomar Puerto Rico.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos de la historia familiar. 

Había logrado llegar a una isla, estaba a salvo. 

Temblando, observó a su hermana clavando las uñas en la arena húmeda en un esfuerzo por empujar su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba pálida, sus labios presentaban un tono azulado, en una de sus manos se apreciaba un brillante corte que manchaba la arena en gotas rojas. 

Se preguntó si estaban siendo castigadas, había asesinado a su padre, huido de la finca familiar y abandonado la isla sin pensarlo dos veces. Quizás su madre donde sea que estuviera desaprobaba las acciones de sus hijas, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando las dejó a merced de la inestabilidad de su padre?, ¿Se había molestado siquiera en prestarle atención?

Quizás moriría del cansancio, tirada en la seguridad de una playa. Su muerte podría ser una burla del destino, huyó de una isla y murió en otra, del tipo de materia que alimentaba a las historias trágicas sobre héroes solo que dudaba que entrará en la categoría de héroe. 

Estaba exhausta. 

Su pie latía, ahora más que nunca y quiso descartarlo de su cuerpo, expulsarlo para nunca volverlo a usar. Eso sería menos doloroso. 

—Hylla—llamó. 

Su hermana mayor estaba tendida en la arena, exhausta. 

La volvió a llamar con los dientes castañeando apenas entendible, pero no le respondía. 

El pecho subía y bajada, el agua escurría y hacía frío. Estaba bañada por la luz de la luna, si no fuese por su respiración agitada hubiera creído que estaba muerta. 

—Hylla...—susurró, temblorosa. 

Se arrastró por la arena, clavo sus dedos aferrándose y empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Sintió un tirón en el pie derecho y gritó. 

Estaba viva. 

El dolor era garantía que aún estaba con vida. 

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, respiró y se preparó, tomó el brazo de Hylla, extendió uno de sus manos anclando sus dedos a la arena, está se incrusto en su palma como  
pequeñas agujas y se metió entre sus uñas hasta la carne, lastimando. 

Apretó el brazo de Hylla y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. 

Por un momento todo fue dolor, este recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y fue consciente de cada uno de sus sentidos, gritó. La bilis se deslizó por la garganta, su boca era salina, entre el sabor metálico de la sangre y el agua de mar. 

Cerró los ojos. 

Respiró. 

Inhaló y exhaló. 

Clavo su mano en la arena, haciendo un agujero donde pudiera arrastrarse hasta un área, usarlo como ancla. 

Y siguió empujando. 

Hylla la había protegido toda su vida, se arriesgó a la ira de su padre como garantía que estuviera a salvo y cuando cometió errores no la señaló, la trató de la misma manera. Aún rotas y convalecientes en la arena, habían llegado con vida a la isla, no podía imaginar morir aquí, si los dioses tenían un plan...

No, ella formaría su propia vida. 

Vomitó en la arena, expulsó agua de mar y sus dientes castañearon por el esfuerzo. Sintió como la fiebre le daba la bienvenida, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su hermana mayor. 

Iba a salvo. 

"¿Cobarde o valiente?" Exigió la voz. 

Suspiró. 

Moriría aquí en la arena (Si eso significaba la seguridad de Hylla), presa de su arrebató de osadía bañada por la luz de la luna protegiendo a su hermana por primera vez; con el sonido de las olas apaciguas de fondo y el viento tropical besando su piel, sonaba casi poético. Había peores lugares donde morir, se dijo. 

Su nombre no figuraría en el mural familiar, no habría fotos ni un relato que recordar, solo estaría en boca fantasmas: La niña que asesinó a su padre. 

Su padre...

Nunca le había inculcado las religiones, pero Hylla le contó su origen y lo creía, su madre nunca había estado presente en su vida, la veía igual que a un fantasma antes que los conociera de verdad. Puerto Rico era un país religioso, había iglesias y capillas, había oído sobre el infierno y el cielo, si eras bueno podrías acceder al paraíso reservado por dios para todos, pero si cometías errores terminarías en el infierno donde serías atormentado por la eternidad. 

¿Dónde entraban los fantasmas en todo esto? 

¿Las diosas y dioses? 

¿Y ella? 

De alguna forma, pensó que sería mejor creer que existía de verdad una eternidad rodeada de cosas maravillosas y podría ser recompensada en otra vida, pero no lo creía. No había sitio para los asesinos en el cielo. 

Ya no tenía fuerzas, se estaba desvaneciendo. 

Tenía que seguir. 

Extendió una mano sin mirar, cerró los ojos apoyando su frente en la arena, estaba húmeda y apestosa. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, la cabeza le latía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, a pesar de que sentía el agua escurriendo por su piel mezclándose con la arena convirtiéndola en un obscuro barro no lograba enfriar sus sentidos, volverla a la realidad. 

"Lucha, Reyna" 

—No puedo, mamá—susurró. Nunca escuchó la voz de su madre, ni siquiera la había visto alguna vez en su vida, escucho sobre Bellona en historias, libros y relatos a escondidas a rincones de la mansión donde su padre no podría acceder: En la chimenea que nunca sería usada, entre la maleza salvaje, en las ramas de los árboles frutales...

"No te rindas" 

Imprimió su frente contra la arena. Sus ojos lagrimearon, por el dolor, por cansancio y un montón de cosas. 

Hylla...

Extendió una mano y tocó algo suave. Una roca delicada, cálida. 

 

Levantó la vista, temblorosa. 

Una mujer la miraba fijamente. Por un segundo, creyó que vio a su madre, pero su interior gritó lo contrario, está tenía largo cabello en ondas alquitrán, piel brillante como una perla y grandes ojos; era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. 

Pensó que su mente le había jugado en contra y estaba en presencia de una alucinación. 

Abrió su boca, no obstante, no distinguió lo que estaba diciendo. 

Una manada de niñas y jóvenes la rodearon iluminadas por antorchas. Definitivamente, esto no podía ser real. 

Y cerró los ojos. 

Más tarde entendió que está era Circe, una hechicera legendaria y muy poderosa. Había llegado como un ángel, lista para cambiar su vida y darle lo que Hylla y ella habían buscado, un refugio. 

Probablemente el inicio del fin llegó cuando se arrastraron hacia la isla. Nadie podía predecir como acabaría todo.  
***

Cuando despertó la habían arrojado en una celda. Fueron arrojadas como sacos sin ninguna misericordia, y por el movimiento supuso que estaban en el barco pirata.

Gruñó cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared de madera. 

El lugar era húmedo y mohoso, olía a agua estancada como un pantano. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. 

—Reyna—susurró su hermana. 

Hylla estaba tirada en una esquina, su cuerpo estaba desparramado y tenía un enorme moretón en la mejilla que se estaba inflamando abarcando más territorio. Su ropa estaba salpicada por la sangre, aún tenía las manos manchadas de sangre seca como si llevara guantes hasta los codos y su trenza ahora estaba llena de hojas secas, pequeñas ramas y bolas de pelo quemado. 

Corrió a su lado—Hermana. 

Reyna hizo una mueca viendo la pigmentación de su piel, su hermana mayor estaba pálida y tenía las ojeras marcada debajo de sus ojos. Lucía como una niña pequeña, pero sus ojos eran fieros, como alguien que estaba listo para comandar ejércitos mirando al enemigo a los ojos. 

—Vamos a vivir—dijo con determinación.

Le tocó la mejilla. 

—Nunca dejamos de luchar—Reyna asintió.  
***

De pie frente a Hylla ahora no le creía. 

"¿Cobarde o valiente?” ladró la voz, más poderosa que nunca.

Se dio la vuelta. 

—Valiente— determinó con la mirada en el horizonte. 

Este era el momento en que lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta bien sé que no es el mejor final, pero tengo juro que tengo un plan.  
> Estoy muy emocionada por lo que sigue, y esperaba el tercer capitulo retorciendo las manos de la ansiedad.  
> Aquí hay muchas referencias a Six of Crows jejeje  
> Amo esos libros y no me resistí. Lo siento, no lo siento XD  
> Si se te gusto deja un review, tengo una pagina en Archive Of Our Own y soy muy feliz por ello (Me desvió) Y espero que lo hagas disfrutado.  
> Nos leemos pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusto deja un review y todo eso jajaja Me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante. Este fanfic no va a ser muy largo, según mi planeación tendrá unos nueve o diez capítulos (Eso espero)
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
